Faceoff with al-Jamil
The Faceoff with al-Jamil was the penultimate confrontation of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow in which the IPCA attempted to kill Ghassan al-Bitar before the antagonist could escape with Shen Rei's X-Z-2. Despite being victorious in the conflict, the Agency suffered substantial losses. Events Bitar's threat "All power is now being redirected. How long, how long before the device is charged?" "Where is Lian Xing? You promised to free her." "I promised you ''nothing. I won't ask again. How long will it take?"'' With the power redirected, Bitar asks Shen how long they need until the device is fully charged. Shen counters with a question and asks where Lian is, claiming Bitar told him she would be free. The terrorist slaps his prisoner and tells him he promised nothing. He asks the question as the scene transits. Cordell's actual retirement "You're finished Logan. What're you doing?" "Lian uncovered something interesting in Bitar's files. But you know all about it, don't you?" "What're you talking about? Let go of me!" "It never made any sense, did it? How'd Bitar have known about what was in Hold Five in the first place? He knew because ''you hired him to get Shen across the border."'' "I ''had to use 'em. The Russians had people in the field way ahead of us. MI6 was already there. They'd have beaten us to Shen. I had no choice!"'' "I've sent the entire file to Washington. The MI6 records, the mercenary contracts, the St. Helen orders, ''everything. You're done Cordell."'' "I used Bitar to get the job done, Logan. Just like I used ''you."'' "Find a nice retirement home. Buy a dog, take up golf, but get over it, 'cuz ''you're in the private sector now, you arrogant sonuvabitch."'' "This isn't over. Let go of me!" Elsewhere, Gabe waits until Cordell pulls up in a vehicle and then orders military police to apprehend the pencil neck. He reveals how Bitar knew about the St. Helens in the beginning: Cordell himself had hired the terrorist to get Shen across the border. The director tries to protest, telling Logan the Russians had people ahead of the US and the British MI6 was already there. Gabe continues: he had sent all the documents that were relevant to Washington. Cordell becomes defiant, telling Gabe he used him as he used Bitar before he is removed. Gabe Logan's argument with Lian Xing "I couldn't tell you... I tried... But... it just seemed... I dunno. Wrong, I guess." "Because you were married to him?" "No, it seemed selfish to ask you for help, when I was the one who left Shen. I abandoned him. All those years, I felt guilty, I just buried it, buried it all... That part of my life, it didn't exist anymore. Can you understand that?" "Understand that you lied to me? Jeopardised the Agency? Almost started a war?" "We're trying to stop a war. Shen knew this would happen. Cordell, Kudrenko, Bitar, MI6, Trinidad, look at 'em. They all want the same thing. What'll they do if they get Shen's technology? Any of 'em? Well, Shen won't give it to 'em. He asked me for help. I said yes. He still needs my help. Our help. You saw what his device can do. If Bitar charges another device..." "I know what's at stake. We've been partners for how long? Ten years? You know what it's like to think you know someone? To find out you know nothing?" "Gabe! If I had to do over, I wouldn't change it! Shen needed my help. I had to go." "You trust her, right? Gabe, it's Lian for God's sake." "At this point all that matters is we stop Bitar." Quarreling with Lian, Gabe finds out she thinks it was wrong. She felt it was selfish to ask for Gabe's help when she had left Shen. Gabe asks her about almost starting a war and placing the Agency at risk; Lian counters with how almost everybody was pursuing Shen's device. She told Gabe he had seen the aftermath of Bitar's bomb in the oil field. Gabe asks her what it's like to know nothing about somebody who one has been a partner for a long time and Lian tells him Shen needed her help. She had to go. Gabe then has a short conversation with Teresa, who asks him if he trusts Lian. He responds with a completely different answer: they must stop Bitar. Infiltrating the dam "When this goes off..." "I'll be ready. Make as much noise as you can. Then get the hell out. I want you out of the operations area by the time I'm inside. If I can't get to the device in time..." "Understood. Gabe..." "Not now. Let's deal with Bitar." As Gabe enters the area, Lian sneaks around on the top, intending to use a C4 charge to distract the guards. Gabe tells his partner to create as much confusion as possible and then extract. He wants her to leave as soon as he's inside. Destroying the power substations Destroying the turbines Disintegrating the complex Operating the crane Finding Shen Rei Final showdown with Bitar Aftermath With Bitar dead and al-Jamil presumably disbanded, Gabe converses with Shen Rei, who never wanted his invention to be weaponised; it had always been a item meant for peace. Although he desires to flee elsewhere, Gabe tells him he can't hide forever, since half the world is searching for him. Trinidad suddenly appears, her pistols drawn, forcing Gabe and Lian to pull out their own weapons, but Shen kills himself with his own firearm to stop anybody else from weaponising the X-Z-2. Lian mourns Shen while Trinidad leaves the area. Some time later, Gabe and Lian enter a gym in Langley, Virginia, the place where Teresa had set up a backup headquarters. He intends to retire, but is alarmed to see Mujari and Teresa on the floor, either unconscious or dead. Teresa tells Lian to be careful, and Trinidad suddenly appears again, her dual pistols aimed at Lian. Gabe jumps in to block the shots, and is shot four times, but kills the assassin with his own weapon. Lian tries to resuscitate Gabe in vain as the game ends. = Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow